Harder Than It Looks
by jazzrun10
Summary: Sadie Williams, a junior and lieutenant of the colorguard, is tired of the lack of recognition and respect, especially from the super jock Kevin Davis. When she finds out their Christmas routine for the winter assembly will consist of boys outside of the band room. Sadie will take this opportunity to show to Kevin and the rest of the school that guard is harder than it looks. R


**Hello band geeks and guardos! I'm new in this fandom, but not new in fanfiction overall. I do have another story on marching band but it is in the Percy Jackson fandom, so it will be nice for your guys to check it out. **

**Now this story is mostly colorguard related but it does have some moments with the band. **

**Summary: Riverview High is what you would call the stereotypical schools you would see on movies. The jocks will always be jocks, the cheerleaders are as preppy as ever, and the band geeks are still on the bottom of the food chain. Well Sadie Williams, a junior and the lieutenant of Riverview's colorguard team, is tired of the lack of recognition and respect happening in her school especially from this one super jock Kevin Davis. But when Sadie's guard instructor tells them that their Christmas routine for the Winter assembly will consist of boys outside of guard, Sadie takes this opportunity to show to Kevin and the rest of the school that colorguard is harder than it looks.**

**This actually happened to the guard at a sister school of mine and it is how they earned their reputation. I was so inspired I decided to write this and dedicate it to them. **

**Enjoy!**

It was after school and I was making my way to the band room like I always do everyday. I practically live in there especially if it was during marching season and the practices would end late. The band would joke that the guard might as well bring sleeping bags to every practice.

That's how my life has been for the last two and a half years, it was color season then winter season every year, but I wouldn't have had it any other way. Without guard I wouldn't know what hard work and fun feels like at the same time, I wouldn't be able to understand how a team actually works, and for sure I wouldn't know how fun colorguard could be. Now if only my school, Riverview High, saw that too. Here, marching band and especially colorguard isn't considered "cool" or worth the time which I think is ridiculous. Only band geeks from marching band would know that the band have won more awards than the football team have won games in their whole history they have been at this school. We try telling people that we go to competitions and we are actually an award winning band but that doesn't make anything better and after constant teases we just stopped telling them.

Of course, being the lieutenant of the colorguard, it puts me in right smack middle of the whole thing.

Now that field season ended, I was only weeks away for winter season to begin. My instructor, Rebekah, however makes us do a ridiculous Christmas routine for the school's holiday assembly before the winter break. The routine was supposed to be advertisement for the winter season at our school, but I found it to be pointless. Rebekah always pulls these cheesy Christmas shows for the school to understand. But the work was easy, not to a level enough to showcase our actual talents. Nobody saw it that way though, because the Christmas show is supposed to be a break from field season but a conditioner for winter. Either way, Rebekah was the instructor and our cute Christmas show was always a crowd pleaser to the band and parents.

Unfortunately, shouts and hoots invaded my thoughts. They were loud and not to mention obnoxious. Up ahead blocking my path from the band room was a group jocks loitering on the school's tables. Sadly for myself, I go to one of the stereotypical schools I had ever seen, but I had no choice because it had an excellent music program.

The head of the group in front of me was senior Kevin Davis. Football didn't rule this school but our water polo and swimming team do and Kevin Davis happened to be the star on both. He has this boyish charm that never fails to swoon a normal girl over. With his usual messy deep brown hair and blue eyes and not to mention his very built body due to the excessive training in swimming, Kevin could make any girl bow down to his feet and he knew it too.

I ignored the rambunctious group and tried to maneuver though when a foot appeared out of nowhere, tripping me. Luckily I managed to grab onto the table at my side and steadied me up to face the one and only Kevin Davis. He had an amused smirk on his face, that was so tempting for me to smack it right out of him. Beside him was his entourage consisting of his teammates, several cheerleader, and other sports players. All of them were looking at Kevin with an anticipation look to see what he will do to me in a threatening manner. But I knew better than to fall for their trap.

"Where are you going there little guard girl? You band geeks can't spend a day without the band room," Kevin stated. I rolled my eyes.

"You should stop spending so much time in the pool, looks like all of the chlorine is affecting your brain because you just answered your own question," I teased. A faint and deep growl came from his chest, not that I was looking right there. My eyes wandered up to his face waiting for any ridiculous comeback he had up his sleeves.

"I bet you don't even know how to swim," he smirked. A pang hit my chest, but I held my face confidently.

"And I bet you wouldn't even be able to touch a flag unless it hits you on the face." My smile grew menacingly at him, but Kevin chuckled much to my displeasure.

"As long as it will be your pole, I'm fine with that." My eyes widened. My breathing deepened as I glared at his smirked expression. His blue eyes glistening by the second. I wanted to slap him so bad but I couldn't, if word got out to Rebekah that I misbehaved before practice, she would kick me out of the whole routine. As lieutenant, I couldn't risk that happening.

Everybody was hoping for either me to fight back or cry but I gave them neither. Instead, I scoffed and turned to the band room, the only safest place for me in the entire school. Behind me, the cheerleaders were whining about me leaving and the guys cheered on Kevin for winning our argument. But before I made the turn to the band room silencing them completely, a shouted command shut them up. I turned around to see Kevin glaring at his friends and abruptly, he grabbed his stuff and left.

My body relaxed that second I stepped through the doors of the band room. I passed the locker room to see sections of the band taking out their instruments, preparing for concert season. Inside the room, the 13 members in guard was laid out on the floor either sleeping or doing last minute homework before practice begins. Rebekah was speaking to my band director Tim inside their office.

"Finally you show up." My captain and best friend, Belinda, said in relief, but I only nodded, still in a bad mood. "Oh no who is the asshole now?"

"Who else but Kevin Davis himself?" I shook my head and shrugged at her.

"Ignore him. His world is way far more separate from ours."

"And hopefully it'll stay that way."

Before Belinda could reply, Rebekah stepped out of the office with a stack full of papers and Tim trailed shortly behind. Already, the guard can feel the mood shift in the atmosphere from the sight of the two, their height difference contrasting each other. Tim was a tall six foot man, whereas Rebekah was a short, petite person, not even 5 foot. The whole guard and band wanted to believe that there was some romance between the two. Despite the age difference of three years of Tim being the oldest, Rebekah was far more mature.

The guard circled around Rebekah, anticipating for the details on the Christmas routine.

"This year because of the talent we have, I am mixing up the Christmas show a little," Rebekah stated. She gave Tim a quick, little look, too small for anybody to notice but we did as we looked at one another with knowing looks and unsettled anticipation of the show. "For the routine, it will be a cute show." I mentally groaned as the others were squealing with glee. "But you guy's job is to find a male partner." I froze and stared deadpanned at her. Either my heart stopped or I couldn't hear it under all of the cheers and squealing of excitement.

"Guys, as in from the band?" Jamie, a short little freshman, asked.

"No because there won't be enough time for the band transition from their stuff to ours."

"Are you saying it must be guys from outside these walls?" Belinda smiled.

"Exactly, I know you guys all have friends somewhat so try your best in finding one. But the guys must be willing to try and come to every practice," Rebekah informed.

"Are you kidding me? Have you not seen our school outside of the band room. They are snotty, obnoxious, arrogant and don't appreciate us at all!" I snapped and the guard fell silent and disappointed, finally coming back to reality. Suddenly, guilt washed over me. I didn't want to ruin their excitement of this show but I can't help myself and be realistic.

"She's right," Belinda sighed.

Rebekah frowned, a little lost of the said fact. The guard looked lost too as they turned to one other especially Belinda and I for ideas.

Tim noticed our disappointment and intervened, "How about make this a competition? The first girl to successfully ask a guy to be their partner in this routine will I don't know...have a solo in the routine or have a date set up courtesy from the band," Tim smiled and looked at Rebekah who was looking at him with thankful eyes. The girls lit up as they heard Tim's idea. I must admit that it was a good one but the possibility of going out on a date _with_ the guy sounded horrid. It wasn't like we were going to marry him. "Alright can everybody agree?" We all nodded. "See Becky? It just takes motivation and a healthy competition to get the ball rolling." Tim said nudging Rebekah at her side with his elbow. She huffed at the gesture while rolling her eyes and stayed quiet, but there was a twinkle in her eye from his touch. A loud and long aww appeared from the background and we all turned to see the trumpet section at the entrance. Their playful and cocky attitude brought Rebekah and Tim back to reality. Their cheeks turning slightly pink. It felt a little weird watching our guard instructor and band director subtly flirting with each other even if they didn't noticed that their were flirting.

Rebekah cleared her throat, "Well it looks like it is settled, so spread apart and begin stretching. The Christmas concert and assembly is in a month and a half so I expect for you guys to bring the boys in by the end of this week. The practices will be longer for we do have to train them to understand what we do because who knows what boys you guys will be bringing in. And you guys will be training your boys not me. And trumpets, it is either you guys pack up or practice outside but I expect to hear nothing from every one of you." She turned and closed the doors of her office. Tim chuckled when the doors closed. He waved for the trumpets to leave telling them he will be out soon. He turned back to us and winked before leaving.

I tied my wavy brunette hair up in a bun and began the stretched with Belinda. We went through the basic routine stretches of splits, crutches, sit-ups, planks, and push-ups. I knew the girls were dying to talk to one another one who they were going to ask but Rebekah's main rule when stretching is complete silence besides the music playing. We finished after forty minutes. Rebekah gave us a break for her to do think of the work. The second she said it, the guard exploded with excitement and uproars.

"Oh aren't you excited. This show will be different from anything we've ever done." Belinda exclaimed, but I stayed silent.

"Do you know who you are going to ask Belinda?" A junior, Sophia, asked. She have always been on the glitzy side and a stubborn hopeless romantic, but she was a great dancer with unbelievable flexibility.

"I don't know yet," she smiled. There was a subtle hesitation on her that everybody else wouldn't notice except her best friend. I eyed her skeptically but she never turned my way.

"Why are you guys fretting about this? The routine will only be two minutes long and we still have this week," I exaggerated. They all looked at me crazily.

"And who are you going to ask Sadie?" Sophia smiled.

"I would love to see the day Sadie would get on her knees to ask a guy to be her partner," Belinda smirked. The guard snickered at that visual. I shuddered.

"Why are you guys worrying about me? Aren't you worried about the competition on who asks the first boy?" I flailed my arms, desperately wanting to get out of the attention.

"Oh we all already have someone in mind, it is just you because we all know how much of a feminist you are," Sophia stated. The guard knows me so well.

"Well it isn't my fault that this school is stuffed with a lot of masochistic pigs."

"I bet you haven't even talked to a guy for the past 24 hours or even a week." Suddenly the image of Kevin popped in my head of our little run-in. I mentally slapped myself trying to rid of the image. I raised my eyebrows at Sophia not giving her the satisfaction because I knew it was false and so did Belinda.

"Okay grab your flags." Rebekah stood in front of us with her hands on her hips. We all rushed to get our flags but I knew the conversation was far from over. "Just because field season is over, it doesn't mean you guys can relax. I will be simultaneously training you guys for winter season as well and hopefully teach the new kids to be up to par." As if we will have any new kids. Most of us here are directly from the instrumental department. It would be a fresh of breath air to have somebody who doesn't live in close proximity of this room.

Rebekah ran us through the basics of the flags of drop spins, double time, carvs, flips, and the tosses. After the rifles began their fair share of basics. It felt nice to practice my rifle again even though it's only been two weeks. After two and a half hours, I conveniently smothered myself with two more bruises on my arms. One thing I learned today and possibly will never let it soak through my mind is never stand next to a newbie who is learning single tosses on a rifle.

It was six when the practice ended and the sky was almost dark. It was one of these moments that reminds me how bright field season was.

We all covered ourselves in layers and went home with our respectful rides. Unfortunately, my brother Tom must have forgotten about my practice and went home by himself. Tom was a track star and a senior at the school and is sadly my only ride anywhere. We don't really interact with one another during school hours because we were on total opposite of the spectrum.

Mostly all of the guard went home except for myself due to having to wait for the bus. I was sore and my arms were tired but I had to make the walk to the end of the block to catch it.

My eyes were beginning to droop down slowly and my body was downing in sleepiness. I tried my best to fight but I couldn't take it. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around my waist and dragged me down on a patch of grass, my head resting gently on the ground. My eyes opened to see the bastard who pushed me down.

The person was wearing a dark hooded jacket and black jeans. I relaxed a little when I noticed the schools' Mustang logo on the side of the jacket. I turned my head to see a pair of familiar blue eyes. A wave of terror washed through me because of those blue eyes. Without thinking I shrieked and smacked the arms that was still around my waist and stood up. I shuddered in disgust.

The person stood up and pulled down his hood to reveal, much to my dismay, Kevin Davis.

"Why did you push me down?" I slapped his arm again.

"Pushed you down? You should thank me for saving you," he yelled at me with his enraged eyes but I just stared at him confused.

"Saved me? I fell down because of you!"

"I saved you from almost walking on to the street. You were walking like you were drunk and about to walk astray to the herd of cars." Realization hit me and I suddenly began to feel guilty at my savior even if he was an asshole.

"Sorry I was falling asleep and I didn't realized it," I apologized. Keven's face soften at my apology.

"It's fine but why are walking in the dark anyway?"

"I had to catch the bus because my brother forgot I had practice. And why are you here?" I scrunched my eyebrows.

"I had to do homework in the library and was walking the other way to my car in the parking lot when I saw you nearly close to collapsing."

"Well thank you for it and now I need to catch my bus. This doesn't change anything between us," I reaffirmed him.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Then we part our ways. It felt weird talking to Kevin in a civilized manner instead of yelling at him. He acted like not the obnoxious jerk he was during school.

The bus came three minutes later. I took my usual seat with the window side. My mind died as sleep took over once again, but a running figure caught my eye on the sidewalk. It was running to catch the bus, literally.

"Stop!" The bus driver slammed the breaks and looked back at me confused. Luckily, he was a fairly nice old guy who knows me pretty well from all of the times Tom forgot about me. "Um, there's somebody coming." He nodded slowly and opened the door.

I watched curious as the figure walked up the stares and payed the bus token. The person turned to go down the aisle. I silently cursed myself of my karma. Kevin walked down the aisle. His eyes widened slowly when he noticed me and the empty seat next to me. He took a seat as the bus began its gently stride down the street. I shifted at the sudden presence on my left. We stayed quiet but I was curious of him being here though.

"I thought you had a car."

"I do but the battery died and it's dark outside so I'm figured to not bother with it until tomorrow morning." His voice sounded close next to me. I nodded understandably.

"I hope this makes us even because I stopped the bus for you."

He raised his eyebrows at me but ultimately sighed, "I guess you're right." He ran his hand through his hair and I couldn't help but stare. Unfortunately her noticed and smirked. I quickly turned my head the other way.

"Of course I must not forget your attempt on tripping me today."

He chuckled, "Damn I was hoping you'd forget about it."

"So technically you still owe me."

"What torture do you have in mind?" he sighed. The thought of the Christmas show popped into my head and me having o find a male partner. Kevin Davis being a partner of mine in guard is laughable, but he did say torture.

"What's so funny?" he smiled.

"Nothing, it's just, for our Christmas routine, we have to find a guy partner to be in the show with us." His smiled turned into an expression of fright.

"For guard." I nodded. "That's your idea of me owing you back. I said torture but didn't really mean torture.

"I wasn't considering it, trust me, and I bet you wouldn't even survive one practice with is," I challenged.

"Now that is funny," he laughed. I stared at him, offended.

"Looks like I have to think of another torture for you."

"Even if I did agreed what will I get out of it?"

I contemplated on whether or not to tell him about the competition. But now that I think about it, am I really considering the possibility of having Kevin be my partner? A bunch of thoughts roamed my head. Sophia's comment about me stuck on the most.

"We have a little competition to see who asks their first partner and they win a solo." I couldn't come with myself to say the last part of the competition.

"Wow even more ways to make a fool of myself," he deadpanned.

"Look, I never said you have to commit, it was just a thought on you owing me back. And plus like I said you couldn't survive an hour with us." I slouched down at my seat and crossed my arms.

"I bet I can survive twirling a flag any day."

I didn't day anything as the bus comes to my stop. I walked out of the bus without looking back but I could feel his gaze on me every second.

* * *

The next day was another day. Everybody stayed on their own cliques and the status quo stayed untouchable since forever. However, now I had another pair of eyes that I must watch every time I turn the corner.

The day ended with another guard practice. We had four more days to find a partner. The guard was talking non stop on their future guys when a clarinet player, Josh, comes walking in.

"There's a guy outside and is looking for your guys."

We all looking at each other of who possibly won the competition already.

The guy walked through the doors and my heart stopped as the girls squealed and I'm pretty sure one of us fainted.

**I wonder who it could be? Just kidding! Hopefully you guys all know who it is because I think I made it clear in the summary. **

**For those in guard or even band tell me what you guys are expecting to happen that will make the story a lot more interesting. ****Also sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, I did revise it but it is never perfect. **

**Please also try out my other marching band/colorguard story for Percy Jackson. **

**Anyway, how is everybody's winter season going? Anything hilarious happened yet?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
